User blog:Lukwisnie/World of Cars 2
Here is a list of some things to add to World of Cars 2. The World of Cars Online 2 will hopefully open on or before February 8th, 2012, the day the original World of Cars closes. Mini Games I have 2 ideas for a mini game at Flo's V8 Cafe. In one of them, you help customers get what they want. It could be like a memory game. Or maybe there could be a game where you have to prepare customers some "gasoline sundaes." First, you select the flavor of the fuel, each flavor a different color. Then you add toppings. If you get the order right, you earn some money. Which idea do you like better? The 1st Idea The 2nd Idea Both None Also, at Sheriff's place, there should be a mini game, where you have to chase speeders down the road. You must not lose them. If they get out of sight, you lose. There will be 4 rounds, each for one of the different Delinquent Road Hazards: Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod. Should there be a mini game like that? Yes No At the mines at the Wheel Well and Ornament Valley, there should be 2 games: In one of those games, you're sliding down mine tracks with your tires taken off, but not your wheels, there are 3 tracks next to each other, and there are certain obstacles to dodge, like mine carts, or broken tracks, maybe even rockslides blocking the track. You can dodge those obstacles by jumping over them using the "J" key (J for jumping), or maybe the up arrow key, or you can use the left and right arrow keys to jump onto the track next to it, so you go around it. There is also an obstacle called sharp turns. If you go too fast around them, you will fall off the track. However, you can slow down using the "B" key (B for break), or maybe the back arrow key. Jumping over the obstacle will give you points. Crashing into obstacles will cost you points. Which key should make you jump? J Key Up Arrow Key Which key should make you break? B Key Down Arrow Key In the other mini game, a mine cart is attached to the back of your car. You will have to move the mine cart left and right using the left and right arrow keys, so you can catch the falling minerals. Different minerals are worth different points. However, if you catch something that isn't a mineral, you will lose some points. You will have a time limit to catch as many minerals as you can. Which mine cart game do you like? #1 only #2 only Both None Stores Lizzie's Curio Shop should have a store where you can buy bumper stickers, which you can put on your back. Do you like my idea for another store? Yes No Homes For the homes, you should have "neighbors" left and right from your yard, and across the street. Also, the street should be a 2-lane road with the yellow line in the middle instead of the road the old World of Cars uses. Another thing, there should be a location on the map called "Neighborhood," which is actually the homes. When you are about to enter the neighborhood, it will list the homes with the 10 most cars there. It will also list your home somewhere. I'm not sure if the yard limit should be higher. Tell me if you think it should be higher or not in the poll below. Also, tell me how much higher in the comments. Should the yard limit be higher? Yes No Menu Things The gear shifter should also have a reverse gear, called "R," which you can use to drive backwards. You can have the reverse gear without sponsorship or becoming a pro. Also, in one of the corners should be "The World of Cars Time," which shows what time it is in the World of Cars. It could also show seconds. For the RSN, it could be like one of those "Narrow-Down" things for the "Old News," where, there is a menu, containing the years, then you narrow down to the months, and then into the different pieces of news. Piston Cup If you remember in the original World of Cars, at Tailgator Speedway, Big Heartland Speedway, Backfire Canyon Speedway, and Petroleum City Super Speedway, you can only race with the three Piston Cup Racers until you beat the race track. However, for Motor Speedway of the South and Los Angeles International Speedway, you could still race under the blue banner, even after you beat the race track. In the new World of Cars, all race tracks should be like Motor Speedway and LA Speedway. Also, there were no spy stores at the Piston Cup locations. They should be there in the new World of Cars. Yard Items Some yard items I think should be in stores should be tents and campfires. The tents that are sold in the stores should be each of the 3 kinds - green, orange, and triangle. I also think there should be a start / finish line, with a checkered line and an arch. Plus, instead of having walls face left and right, you should be able to rotate them each 45 degrees. Car Items There should be two more categorys in the list of items you can put on your car, and those 2 categories are "Bumper Stickers" and "Hats." The bumper stickers will go somewhere on your back. So far, I can think of 2 perfect bumper stickers, the bumper stickers Lightning got from Lizzie in the first Cars movie, and the "Nice Butte" sticker that Lizzie put on Van. If you have more ideas, tell me in the comments. The hats will go on top of you. The hats don't have to contain just actual hats. Could be roof lights that Gudmund from Cars Mater-National has. Some hats I could think of could be a cap, a cowboy hat, a birthday hat, a Santa Claus hat, and a top hat. Tell me more ideas in the comments if you have any. Races In the races, you could also play a pit crew game. In the game, you have a time limit, and you must perform a perfect pit stop under the time limit. You must change the tires, fill up on gas, and clean the windshield. You get money depending on how much time you used, and how quick you were. Day and Night I was also thinking that there should be a feature where it will be day when it's day in the actual world, and night when it's night in the actual world. When it's day, what we have in the usual World of Cars will happen, but at night, neon lights at the shops will be on, and everyone will have their headlights on. But one thing, the night shouldn't be TOO dark, or it will be hard to see. Should there be a "Day and Night" feature? Yes No Leadboards I think on the leadboards, the tracks should be sorted into categories, because there are lots of tracks, and they're listed in a crazy order. There should be 3 categories: Radiator Springs tracks, Piston Cup tracks, and World Grand Prix tracks. That might make things less confusing. Also, the Piston Cup tracks and World Grand Prix tracks should be listed in the order you race at them. Sarge's Boot Camp There should be a location called "Sarge's Boot Camp." There, we will see Sarge, and there should be a race track called "Sarge's Obstacle Course." I haven't thought about where it should be, but I was thinking south of Downtown Radiator Springs. "Pets" Should there be "pets" in the World of Cars Online 2? And if there should, what should those pets be? I was thinking the "Pet Store" could be across the street from "The Great Outdoors Store." Maybe different color pets could have different personalities. The pet store could also sell stuff for the pets. Should there be "pets"? Yes No ﻿ Words There are some words that we couldn't say in the original World of Cars, and a lot of those words, I don't know why we can't say them. We should be able to say those words weather we use all upper-cast letters, all lower-case letters, or mixtures. Here is a list of words I think we should be able to say: Most of the words are linked to pages that tell about why we should be able to say them. If you have any more words you want to be able to say, tell me in the comments. SpeedChat Here are some phrases I would like to add. Also, the words in those phrases should be in the dictionary. *A Volkswagen Karrmann Ghia has no radiator. *That's because it's air cooled. Other Pages Here are some pages that include other ideas. *User blog:Lukwisnie/Wheel Well Ideas *User blog:Lukwisnie/A Secret Spy Lair. *User blog:Lukwisnie/The World Grand Prix in the World of Cars Online *User blog:Lukwisnie/Ornament Valley Ideas Category:Blog posts Category:The World of Cars Online 2